


Coffee Foam Hearts

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: Some people talk, some people sing and some make foam hearts.





	Coffee Foam Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Short snippet written for the rarepair_shorts at LJ. Prompt was "Coffee Shop AU".  
> It's less Coffee Shop than I intended it to be. But I still hope you'll have fun.
> 
> Thank you so much to liz_mo who looked it over:)

“Of course he's into you!“ Hermione raised her eyebrows.

“But...“

“No but,“ she interrupted, “how many coffees do you see here?“ She pointed to the cupholder Neville still held in his hands.

“Ehm... five?“ he asked, unsure if this was a trick question.

“And how many of them have a heart in their foam?“ she continued impatiently.

Neville sighed. “One. But that could totally be a coincidence.“

Hermione groaned before looking him straight in the eye. “Five times in a row? I don't think so!“

Neville put down the coffees. 

“Plus it's only ever your coffe with a heart in the foam.“

Neville blushed but took the mug with the heart out of the cupholder.

“If you don't do anything about it, I will,“ Hermione singsonged at Neville's retreating back.

Neville just waved her threat away and kept walking.

“I'm serious!“ she cried.

*

Three weeks and fifteen foam hearts later Hermione Granger had enough. The next day she was marching into the Coffee Shop like a bat out of hell the exact moment Neville was done with his usual order.

“You!“ Hermione pointed at the red-haired barista with the dragon tattoo peeking out of his shirt, “the hearts are cute but not if you do it for two months without ever manning up and asking him out.“

“And you,“ she turned around to a wide-eyed Neville. “If I have to suffer one more 'will he, won't he' speech with every coffe you bring me in the morning I will wring your neck.“

She glared a final time at both men and left the Coffe Shop.

A flabbergasted Neville Longbottom was standing there, barely able to meet the eyes of his crush.

“Ehm...,“ he started, not sure how to explain what had just happened, “so that was...“

“... bloody brilliant!“ The barista chuckled, leaving his place behind the counter.

He stopped in front of Neville and held out his hand. “Hi, I'm Charlie. I made all the foam hearts and I would love to go out with you.“

Neville cleared his throat. “Hi, I'm Neville,“ he reached out his hand, “and I really liked the hearts!“

Both were smiling at each other while shaking hands. 

“I'v got my break at 12. Wanna join me for lunch?“

Neville nodded eagerly. “I would love to.“

Still smiling Charlie went back behind the counter and gave Neville his order. “Here are your coffees.“

Neville looked down at the cupholder and saw the usual heart in the foam. 

“See you later?“ he asked almost giddily.

Charlie waved him goodbye. “I'm looking forward to it.“


End file.
